The subject matter of the invention thus relates to a self-propelled high-clearance vehicle adapted to advance between crop rows growing in ground that may in particular be irregular, while simultaneously performing various kinds of work relating to preparing the soil and to tending the crops.
In the state of the art, numerous solutions have been proposed for vehicles that are adapted to perform those functions while also being capable of advancing and accommodating irregularities of terrain.
For example, patent FR 2 560 143 describes a high-clearance tractor having a chassis in the form of an upside-down U-shape with a horizontal branch that is provided with a driver's cab and an engine unit. The horizontal beam is extended on either side by vertical legs, each provided with a rear wheel. Such a vehicle also has a crossbar hinged to the chassis and fitted with two stabilizer wheels, each situated substantially in line with a respective one of the rear wheels. The dimensions of the chassis and of the crossbar are adapted so that the driver's cab is positioned between two crop rows, while the wheels take up positions on either side of the two crop rows. Although such a vehicle enables the stabilizer wheels to move in a plane extending transversely relative to the vehicle in order to accommodate irregularities of terrain, it must be observed that the driver's cabin located at the top of the chassis constitutes a drawback concerning the general stability of the vehicle.